His Heart on His Sleeve
by skpurple18
Summary: Somehow, Jesse manages to talk cynical Beca into a 'fairytale' wedding. Despite the fact that it goes against everything she believes, Beca manages to play along. Reviews and advice encouraged! I'd love to hear what you think!


The dress was itchy. I pulled at the smooth fabric, attempting to manipulate it in any way, in order to make it the least bit comfortable. But it was impossible. The stupid dress was meant to be used as a torture device, and it's not like I could turn back now. A hundred people were packed into the tiny church, all waiting anxioiusly for my appearance. I glanced over at Benji, who had my arm in his. He had humbly agreed to do the honors of escorting me down the isle, in place of my ever- absent father. I took a deep breath, still pulling at the fabric. Benji smiled, and nudged me with his elbow. "You look fine Becs. Trust me."

I smiled smally, butterflies erupting in my stomach. I'm still not sure why I ever let Jesse talk me into this stupid wedding. I would have been completely content meeting at the courthouse in jeans and a sweatshirt. But no, my hopelessly sappy fiance was insistent. He said it was a moment I wasn't allowed to miss. One of the best days of our life. Personally, I couldn't see where he was coming from, but I had caved. As usual.

I heard the opening chords being struck, and my butterflies multiplied. I looked frantically at Benji for reassurance, and he winked at me. "I never thought I'd see the day where Beca Mitchell was anything but confident. But I guesss I stand corrected." He smiled and laughed softly. I elbowed him playfully, and smiled right along with him. He took the first step, and led me out from the doorway. I heard the gasps of our guests, and I scanned the crowd nervously. My eyes landed on the Bellas, who were all sitting front row. Chloe waved enthusiastically, and Amy winked. I waved tentetively, then turned towards the front of the church.

I saw Jesse, and felt my breath being stolen away. He was standing at the end of the aisle, his smile lighting up the room. His face glowed, and I could feel myself relaxing as my eyes met his. Benji and I began our long, slow march down the aisle, which now seemed miles long. My eyes remained locked on Jesse's, and a smile took over my face. My butterflies disappeared, leaving a warm feeling in my stomach. I floated down the aisle as if on clouds. After what seemed like ages, we reached the end, and Benji placed a soft kiss on my cheek. He gave my arm over to Jesse, who took it lovingly. He grabbed both of my hands, and we met at the altar.

I never thought in a million years that I'D be the one to get emotional at weddings. Me, of all people. But there I was, standing with my hands in Jesse's, tears streaming down my face. He was reciting his vows, and I could tell he had simply poured his entire heart into each and every word. My heart swelled up with love, to the point that I was afraid that it would burst. I looked closely, and saw his eyes brimming up with tears, which only made me cry harder.

'Beca there aren't enough words in the dictionary to tell you just how much you mean to me. Waking up next to you every morning, is all I want everyday for the rest of my life. You are perfect. You're the only girl that I could even imagine spending the rest of my life with. I'm not quite sure how you do it, but sweety you love me much more than I deserve. I will love you everyday from here until forever, and will never leave your side. I would do absolutely anything just to see that beautiful smile upon your face. Ever since the very first day I laid eyes on you, I knew I was in love. You were unloading your bags from the back of a taxi our freshman year of college. You had your headphones on, and I could tell you were in a whole other world. I felt my heart jump in my chest, and that's when I knew. I knew that you were the only girl for me, the only one I could ever love. Becs you are my world. I love you"

He whispered the last line, looking straight into my eyes. Squeezing his hand, I took a deep breath. I fought back my emotions, preparing to begin my vows. I had lost sleep for weeks, wanting more than anything to make them perfect. As I had just witnessed, I knew that Jesse was going to write something beautiful, something that would bring everyone in the room to tears. But I had never been much of a writer. Words had always failed me, which is the main reason I turned to music. In the moments where I found it too hard to face what I was feeling, and the lyrics blasting from my headphones seemed to numb it all down. I had asked anyone who would listen to my pleas for help, anything was better than what I had. The amount of sleep that I had lost over these damn vows was incredible, but I knew it would mean the world to Jesse. And deep down, I knew that I wanted them to be perfect too. After days on end of writing, and then throwing each draft away, I called Chloe.

By the time she picked up, I was bawling.

"hello?" She answered, and I could hear the smile on her face.

I choked out a sob, and then managed a "Chloe!"

"Becca? What's wrong sweety?" She asked panicked.

"Can you come visit?" I asked quietly between tears. She agreed, and I gave her the adress of Jesse and I's new apartment a few miles away from Barden. Try as we might, neither of us had been able to stray far from the campus. Both of us still worked frequently with the Trebles and the Bellas, even if we'd both graduated 3 years ago.

Chloe promised me that she'd be there in half an hour, and we hung up. I sat down on the bed, trying my best to calm down.

The door opened slowly, and I saw a familiar head of red hair peek in. "Becs?" She whispered slowly. I stood up from the bed and ran towards her. The tears that I'd tried so desperately to restrain broke out again. She wrapped her arms around me, shushing me softly.

"I can't do it. I've tried so hard but my vows will never be as good as his! I want them to be special!"

Chloe pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Becca Mitchell. The only way that these vows are going to be special is if you put the truth in them. No one else but you is going to be able to write them but you. You know why his are going to be special?"

I shook my head softly.

"Because Jesse is amazing at telling you exactly how he feels. That boy wears his heart on his sleeve and isn't afraid to show anyone what he's thinking. Becs you've got to write what's on your heart. Just tell him how you feel." Chloe said, a smile on her face.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and nodded. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, giving me a reasuring squeeze.

"Thanks Chlo," I whispered, gathering myself. I pulled a fresh piece of paper from my desk and simply emptied my heart onto the page.

"Jesse swanson. Not only were you the first guy that I lasted more than a month with, but you are also the only man I have ever told that I loved him. But I know with absolutely every ounce of my body that it's true. I can be completely myself around you, and something about you just makes me fill up with love. When I first met you, I honestly thought you were annoying." (I heard a few people laugh, and Jesse smiled). "You followed me around like some lost puppy, when what I wanted more than anything was to be left alone. You were persistent, it amazed me just how persistent you were. And slowly, I felt you growing to me. Before I knew it, we were hanging out, watching movies. And in the blink of an eye, I knew you were mine. I wish there were words to express just how much you mean to me. Like almost every other day of my life, I found that words have once again failed me. You are the only person who's arms I ever want to wake up in. The only person who I can picture sitting by when I'm an old lady. I have changed so much since I first met you Jes. I mean look at me. I'm in a DRESS" I smiled, then continued. "Somehow you managed to teach me to watch a movie - the ENTIRE way through! All I want you to know is that I will be in love with you now and forever. Never will I leave you. And even though we may disagree, I know that what we have is special. And I plan on treasuring it everyday for the rest of my life. I love you"


End file.
